Fun and Games at Kagome's House!
by Kirara's-Best-Bud
Summary: Not very good at summaries...here we go: Inuyasha as usual is being a stubborn mule and leaves Kagome running home crying. He soon finds out that she is madly in love with him...and he feels the same way about her. what will happen? I'm not tellin! You ha
1. A mix of events

Hello all! This fanfiction idea just popped into my head and I want to write it before I forget it...like I always do...NEway...If U have NE suggestions on stuff, write it in reviews! ........Although I haven't gotten very many...*sniffle*...R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't want to. I OWN SESSHY....or I will!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fun and Games at Kagome's House!!!  
  
"You can't leave me!" "Yes I can! I have to!" "Why?!" "Because I have a test soon!!!" "So what?!" "If I don't study for it, I'll fail!" "And why would that be a problem?!" "Because I wouldn't have a life!" "Huh?! I'm confused! If you fail tests, you die?" "NO! If I fail my tests, I won't accomplish anything in life! " (As you can see...this conversation isn't going anywhere...but Kagome is) "But you just got here! We need to find more shards!" "Find them yourself! That's all you care about anyway! That and that baka Kikyo!" "..............Don't call her that! She doesn't act like this to me! You're being a baka!!!" Kagome turned around with tears in her eyes and ran. She was so mad at him for treating her as an object, the shard detector, that she didn't care if he ever found the shards. He just wanted to become a full demon! "What is he trying to prove by becoming a full demon?! That he is better than Sesshomauru?! Sesshomauru probably has a bigger heart than Inuyasha! I HATE YOU INUYASHA! I HATE YOU KIKYO!!!" Kagome yelled trying to choke back tears as she went through the well. She didn't notice, however, that a certain hanyou had been following her from a distance. "You're right about one thing. I do want to be a full demon, but not at the cost of losing you...and Sesshomauru does not have a bigger heart than me! What does she want me to do?! Adopt Shippo?! Will that prove that I'm better than Seshomauru?! I'd never adopt Shippo!! Not on my life!.......I just hope you didn't mean what you said...." Inuyasha said under his breath as he followed her from behind bushes and trees. Kagome reached the shrine, and walked inside. Inuyasha jumped up onto one of the God Tree's branches and waited to see her walk into her room. 'Where is she?!' he thought. Then he saw her walk into her room and sit down. She threw her humungous backpack onto the floor making a large *THUD*. Then she logged on the internet.   
  
Inu_Gurl has entered this room.  
  
Inu_Gurl: Hello? NEone here?  
  
Ebabe has entered this room.  
  
Ebabe: Hi Kagome!  
  
Inu_Gurl: Hiya Eri. Whats up?  
  
Ebabe: Nothin. U?  
  
Inu_Gurl: Im goin over Yuka's for the weekend.  
  
Ebabe: Lucky! I have to stay here and babysit!  
  
Inu_Gurl: O...kno how U feel...sometimes Inuyasha acts like a baby (Kagome starts to develop tears in her eyes)... I'll B back on in a little while...  
  
Ebabe: OK...I'll probably B on for a long time! I just found this new website where U can make up stories of people from cartoons! (Me: lol...Hey! I thought it was funny! If U dont get it..._) Ill probably B writin stories for a long time!  
  
Inu_Gurl: Ok...Ill have 2 check it out sometime. Bye. (:'-)  
  
Kagome signed off IM and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She scrubbed furiously at her face to get the tear stains from her face. Once she had gotten done, she walked back down the hall, and started her way down the steps. She could smell her mom's cooking. " Whatcha' makin for dinner Mom?" Kagome said on her way down the stairs. "It smells like.....Ramen!" "Boy, you have a good nose! Are you all ready to go to Yuka's yet?" Kagome's mom asked. "Yeah...all packed. I have my bags in the living room." Kagome replied picking a noodle off one of the plates and eating it. Then she claimed that plate as 'hers'. "Okay. Will you go call your brother for dinner? I think he's out front playing with one of his friends." "Okaaaayyyy......." After Kagome was done calling her brother, she went to the phone and picked it up. It made that 'your still on the internet' noise. "Oh...I musta' left the internet on. Oh well." While all of this had been going on, Inuyasha had gotten bored of waiting for Kagome to come back in her room, so he climbed in through the window. 'All this stuff looks so weird' Inuyasha thought looking around Kagome's room. Then he came upon Kagome's computer, or as he liked to call it, 'the big, square box-thingy'. He sat down and and clicked a button which logged onto IM. 'This should be fun." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha remembered when Kagome had taught him how to type letters on the keyboard. Although he did that two finger type, he was still pretty fast at it.   
  
Inu_Gurl has entered this room.   
  
Ebabe has entered this room.  
  
Ebabe: Hey Kagome! I thought U said U wouldn't B on 4 a while.  
  
Inu_Gurl (Inuyasha): Uhhh...well...I changed my mind!  
  
Ebabe: O...U know Inuyasha?  
  
Inu_Gurl: Of course I kno him! I'm - - Yeah! Duh! I kno him!  
  
Ebabe: U've told me all about him (A/N: Not that he is from the Fuedal Era...like...she just told Eri about him as if he lived in there time.)! How he can B a jerk! How sometimes hes sweet, and all that other stuff.....like....how U're like...madly in luv with him! When R U going 2 tell him that U think about him ALL the time? Or is he still in luv with that Kikyo gurl that U told me about? U can't just sit home and cry yer eyes out because he talks about Kikyo...alot...U have 2 tell him how U feel!  
  
Inu_Gurl:.................................................. Uhhh...I havta go! Bye!  
  
Ebabe: Bye!  
  
Ebabe has left this room.  
  
Inu_Gurl has left this room.  
  
'She feels that way about me? Why didn't she tell me? Its not like I wouldve.....I dont know what I wouldve done...I don't know what Im gonna do.' Inuyasha thought staring off into oblivion. "I have to apologize for what I said! I have to tell her that I feel the same way about her. But I can't just walk downstairs while they are eating. I know what I'll do!" Inuyasha said, his heart pounding. He heard Sota walk through the front door. "Pssssst! Sota!" Inuyasha whispered as Sota walked by the doorway that led to the stairway. Sota didn't here him. Inuyasha looked around and found a baseball (A/N: I didn't kno what else to put!). He picked it up and waited for Sota to walk back past the doorway again. When he did, Inuyasha threw the baseball at him. "Oww!" Sota yelled. He looked up the staircase and saw Inuyasha laying on his stomach with one finger up to his mouth. "What is it Sota?!" Kagome yelled. "Uhhh...nothing! I just bumped into the cornertable!" 'Kagome's voice...it's so soft...' Inuyasha thought to himself as Sota walked up the stairs. "What did you want, Inuyasha?" Sota asked whispering. "I need you to do me a favor." "What?" "I need you to do something that will make your sister come upstairs. Something that would...make her chase you!" "Okkkkk...but you owe me! "Deal!" Sota ran into Kagome's room and started yelling, "Hey Kagome! I'm in your room! Hey! I found your diary! I thought you told me it was missing? Oh well! I think I'll read it!" Sota started to read her diary at the top of his lungs (A/N: Kagome's mom had walked outside to.....water flowers!). Kagome charges up the stairs like an angry bull into her room and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor looking at the ground, fiddling with his hands. He didn't notice Kagome in the doorway. "I-Inu-y-yasha?" She asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Inuyasha's head shot up and he had tears in his eyes also. Kagome motioned for Sota to leave the room. Once he had left, Kagome shut the door and slumped onto the ground. "Kagome..I-I....I'm sorry...for what I said e-earlier...I didn't mean it..." Inuyasha said, almsot in a whisper, still fiddling with his hands. "I followed you here, and I heard you...." "I-Inuyasha! I-I didn't mean what I said! I don't hate you!" Kagome said with tears starting to come down her face. "When I came into your room, you were downstairs, so I decided to get on the big, square, box-thingy. That girl, Ebabe, said that you were...in love with me..." Kagome wanted to speak, but words wouldn't come out. "I wanted to apologize for what I said about you, I-I think...I'm in....love with you." 'There! I said it! I hope she believed me...' Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome with tears still in his eyes.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sry to leave U waitin...but I have to go! The next chapter should be comin in about....10-20 minutes! Bye! 


	2. Just a Dream?

Sorry it took me soooooo long to update...stupid jerks at my school...they hate me and I hate them...just wanna say thanks to everyone that has read, and even reviewed my stories...thanks for all your support...cya...r & r  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I wish to. I do not own Sesshomauru, nor do I wish to. I'll leave that up to the crazed, obsessed Inuyasha fans who get mad when you say something mean about Inuyasha, as if he were real.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Kagome sat up. She was in her bed. She looked around and noticed she was sweating. 'A dream? It was all a dream? Inuyasha?' She looked out the window at the God Tree. "Nope. No Inuyasha. That was weird...I wonder if he actually feels that way about me...nah, it was just a dream. Besides, I am just the shard detector," she said sarcastically getting frustrated with herself. She thought it was weird how her dream came together with what she and Inuyasha had fought about earlier in the day. She could remember his words that made a nasty scar deep down in her heart. She thought about what she said. 'I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!!' Those words could have been heard throughout the entire land. She laughed at herself for being so stupid. Those words echoed in her head. 'Maybe I should apologize to him...he wouldn't care though.' Kagome decided to check on the gang. She packed clothes and put some of her school text books in her backpack. Then she changed and left a note to her mother telling her that she was going to the Fuedal Era and to tell Yuka that she had become sick so she couldn't come over. Kagome quietly walked down the hall and a big creaking noise escaped from underneath her foot. 'Oh no...please don't wake up...please don't wake up...please don't wake up.' "Unnngghhh.....cheese...." Sota said rolling over in his bed. "Phew," Kagome said wiping sweat from her forehead.~~  
  
~~Kagome left her house and walked through the woods that led to the well. She climbed in the well, and when she got through, she started to Kaede's. On the way, she encountered a small noisy thing running through the forest, screaming at the top of its lungs. It was Shippo. Actually, it was Shippo being chased by Inuyasha. She wanted to see how long it would take them to realize that she was there, so she stood off to the side. She watched for a while and decided that they didn't care about her anymore and she started to cry and left. Then Inuyasha ran smack dab into a tree. "HEY!!! WATCH IT YOU - - Kagome?" Inuyasha asked squinting in the dark.~~  
  
~~ He could make out some of her features. Her big eyes, her nose, her mouth...He leaned in and kissed her. "Ka - gome!" Inuyasha moaned. Shippo had caught his breath and was looking for Inuyasha. He walked into the clearing, and what did he see but Inuyasha kissing a tree. 'I guess there's a first time for everything...' Shippo thought in his head still staring at Inuyasha. Shippo walked back to the campsite and got Miroku. Then he quietly walked Miroku over to the spot he had been standing when he saw Inuyasha. Miroku almost bust out laughing, but he stayed silent. Then Miroku couldn't take it anymore. "Inuyasha! I know this is your forest, but man! I didn't know you cared that much about nature!" Miroku laughed until he fell on the ground. Inuyasha opened his eyes and had a mouthful of bark. He just sat there, listening to Miroku laugh, in a daze, when a bug crawled onto his forehead. "I'LL GET THAT!!!" Shippo yelled excitedly, and with that, he took Miroku's staff which had been abandoned on the ground and whacked Inuyasha over the head with it. Inuyasha mumbled, "I'll get...you...for that...Shippo..." Inuyasha's eyes fluttered, and he dozed off into a deep sleep.~~  
  
~~ By this time, they had found out that Kagome was back...well...Sango had. Shippo sniffed the air and found out that Kagome had been there for some time and felt ashamed for not knowing that. Then he remembered that he had *accidently* knocked Inuyasha unconcious. "KAGOME!!!" Shippo started screaming and he started to run off and remembered that Inuyasha was still laying on the ground, sleeping. He walked over to Miroku, who had sat up, out of breath from laughing. "Miroku. Watch Inuyasha while I go and get Kagome. Ok?" Shippo said in a stern voice. "Yeah, ok, whatever..." Miroku panted. When Shippo had left, Miroku stared at Inuyasha with questioning eyes. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked knowing that Inuyasha wasn't going to respond. "How was it? Have you done that before?" 'Well...I guess there's a first time for eveything...' Miroku thought looking around the trees. He stood up, walked over to one, and sat down.~~  
  
~~"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he jumped into her arms. "Hey Shippo. I thought you forgot about me." "NO WAY! I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! Why did you leave?" "Inuyasha was being a jerk." "Uhh...Kagome...I forgot to tell you...I kinda' accidently hit Inuyasha and he became unconsious..." "YOU WHAT?!" "Uhh...lemme' show you where he is..." Shippo giggled. Shippo led Kagome, Sango, and Kirara through the forest to the clearing. When Shippo walked into the clearing, he stopped and stared. "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!! THEY'RE BOTH KISSING TREES!!! TREES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!" Shippo screamed pointing at Miroku who was kissing a tree.~~  
  
~~After many hits over te head with Sango's Hiraikotsu, Miroku was back to normal. As for Inuyasha, he lay on the ground, eyes shut, still unconsious. Kagome knelt down next to him and stared at him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up." Inuyasha didn't move. "Inuyasha, c'mon. This isn't funny. Get up or I'll say it. I mean it. Ok. 1. 2. - -" Inuyasha's eyes fluttered and he opened them to see a pretty girl that looked about 15 or 16. He stared at her, studying he face, then he touched his head. It had blood on it. "Inuyasha. Thank goodness you're alright!" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, then looked around and was greeted with friendly smiles. "Who is, Inuyasha?" he asked.~~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry. I had to stop it there. I don't feel like typing write now. I'll try and update soon. Try and guess what happens next... 


End file.
